The Bet
by Jellyapple
Summary: Tai and Sora makes a bet. Sora has to be girlie for a week and has to be asked out with her new look to win, who will be the victor? CH. 3 IS NOW UP!!! read and review plz! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

  
THE BET BY: JellyApple  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, so please don't sue! 'cause all you'll get is a printed picture of Tai, gum wrapper foil, a rusty penny, and a deflated water balloon?! ^_^;  
All I own is this story and it's plot, so you no touchie too!!! (no stealing!)  
  
" " speech are in quotes  
~ italics means thoughts  
A/N: Author's notes  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good game Sora" said a young teenage girl.  
"Thanks Gwen" replied Sora as she picked up her tennis equipment to leave.  
"Hey Sora wait up!" called a big haired boy.  
"Looks like your boyfriend's here" winked Gwen.  
"You know Tai and I are just friends" said Sora rolling her eyes.  
"Sure. whatever. See you tomorrow" And with that Gwen leaves.  
  
"Hey Sora, that was some tennis practice. By the way who's your friend   
she's kind of hot especially in that tennis skirt."  
  
~ Hmph! Typical teenage guy hormones! ~ Thought Sora.  
  
*Ahem* "What about moi?"  
"No offense Sora, but a sexy tennis outfit can only be completed with a touch of   
FEMINISM" chided Tai. Sora suddenly got angry and pinned her best friend to the ground and glared at him.  
"What did you say?!"  
"This proves my case. Sora, you're just not like an average girl. You may have quit soccer but that still doesn't make you any less of a tomboy."  
"What do you mean I'm not an average girl?!?!"  
"Well average girls don't pin guys to the ground." Sora blushed and got off Tai but immediately resumed her anger.  
" I can be girlie if I wanted to you know!"  
"Ha! That's a laugh! When you have you ever worn a dress or a skirt besides tennis? Plus you twitch whenever Mimi squeals "shopping" or "makeover".  
"I don't see you wearing makeup Mr. Feminism!"  
"Sora like I said that stuff is for girls and plus who needs makeup with this handsome face" emphasized Tai as he smiled his famous lop-sided grin.  
*Gag* " Your so-called handsome face is about to meet my breakfast" joked Sora.  
*Tsk Tsk* "Now now Sora, that's not very ladylike is it?  
"Lady-like my a**!  
"There you go again, you know no boy is going to ask you out if you keep talking like that" commented Tai. But this was where all the joking ends. Tai Kamiya had hit Sora Takenouchi's weak spot. And she got really mad this time.  
"Gee thanks Tai, I'll keep note of that next I wonder why I don't have a love life.  
Bye Tai" fumed Sora as she speed walked home.  
  
(to be continued...) A/N: Muhahaha aren't I evil, well actually I just have writer's block, you know, reviews do give me a source of inspiration *hint hint*   
SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Bet---Ch. 2

THE BET CHAPTER 2~ By: JellyApple  
  
A/N: Ok, last time we left off, Tai made fun of Sora being a tomboy and got her mad, how will he apologize? *dun dun dun...* -_-;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own digimon, if I did Tai will be MINE I TELL YOU MINE MUAHAHAHHA! *ahem* sorry, but of course I would have to let aqua bunnie have equal possession, but I don't and she doesn't so eh... on with the story!  
  
" " speech  
~ italics- thoughts  
A/N: author's notes  
  
  
After she left an astonished Tai, Sora walked furiously home and locked herself in her bedroom still remembering why she was so mad in the first place.   
  
Although she was already 15 years old. Sora had never been on a date her entire life. Kind of like a dating virgin. She was ashamed of this fact. Even though Sora seemed all tough outside, she was very shy when it came to asking people out and vice versa, because of her tough exterior no guy dared ask her out even though she was quite an attractive girl, she buried herself in tomboyish clothing like jeans and T-shirts and talked rather vulgarly. Perhaps part to blame was her  
childhood. Her best friend since as long as she could remember was Tai. They lived in the same apartment building and always played together. They both soon grown to share a love of sports, especially soccer. They even fought alongside each other in the Digital world along with 6 other digidestined with their trusty digimon pals by their sides.  
After their adventure, they continued to enter High school together and their friendship bond continued to grow stronger despite their ups and downs. But today it looked like their friendship was in a storm.  
  
"Geez what set her off?" pondered a bewildered Tai.   
~ Man talk about feminism, it's like she's got full- blown PMS! *sigh* looks like I'll have to call or write to apologize AGAIN...man this is like deja vu!  
  
  
~ Stupid Tai! ~ thought Sora. ~ What an insensitive jerk! He knows I've never been asked out! Hmph! I don't even know sometimes why I like him... wait did I just think that? Oh great now I'm talking to myself about my non-existent love life and why am I answering back? *Sigh* He's right I do have problems. Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be mad at him. Hmph! Just like Tai to avert your anger with his cute lopsided grin and those chocolate brown eyes... Whoa! Snap out of it Sora! He's just your best male friend, nothing more even though you've been feeling something more than friendship towards him these past few years. " No doubt to him I'm only a friend" pondered Sora bitterly.  
  
~ Nice going genius, now she'll never talk to you! Thought Tai. He plopped down on his bed and stared at his surroundings. His eyes wandered to a wall. It was his "photo album". Tacked up were many pictures. Pics from the digiworld, of agumon, the digidestined, their digimon allies, soccer team, and in the corner barely noticeable to the  
naked eye was a special section of pictures Tai especially treasured, were photos of him and Sora. It was a variety of pictures, from the soccer to their digital world adventure. But there was a special picture Tai valued the most. It was a picture of their first victory of their soccer team. Both teenagers were grinning ear to ear and Sora held the trophy high above their heads, her arm was around Tai's neck and Tai had his arms wrapped around her waist in mid-jump. If you looked closely there was a faint blush across Tai's cheeks in that particular picture. Coincidentally, that is what the young boy doing now.  
~ Snap out of it Tai! You know she'll never like you, you're just her best friend! But how I wish we were something more, man what am I saying?! First you tell a girl she's too tomboyish to get a date and now you're drooling over her? *sigh* Not like it's anything recent, I've had a crush on her since the dawn of time and I still haven't got the guts to ask her out! Crest of courage my a**! He went back to staring at the picture. Man she's so beautiful in her own way, her soft auburn hair and she always smells like roses, probably from her mom's flower shop. He chuckled. Who am I kidding, one of the reasons I love is because you're not an average girl, after all what average girl wrestles with you over the last slice of pizza? Get a grip Tai! SHE IS JUST YOUR BEST FEMALE FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE!  
"You know you two make a good couple" replied a smirking brown haired girl.  
"Kari! What are you doing here?! Haven't you heard of knocking before?!" yelled Tai.  
" Geez big bro, have you forgotten, this used to be my room too" Kari replied mockingly.  
" Yeah well now it aint so buzz off. And what are you talking about a good couple?"  
"You and Sora. Man I can't believe you two are still denying your feelings. It's obvious you both have it bad. Just look at the way you're staring at that picture, it's a wonder you didn't burn a hole through it." Remarked Kari.  
"Shut up we're just friends, besides I'm not the only one who's been staring at a certain photo of their best friend. Do the letters T-K ring a bell Kari?" Kari blushed and yelled  
*argh* "You're impossible to talk to, I'm going to friend's house now, bye!"  
"You mean TK's?" taunted Tai as he heard their front door slam shut.   
*Sigh* Man how am I ever going to apologize said Tai as he stared at the dreaded phone.  
  
(to be continued...): A/N: *dun dun dun* How is Tai going to apologize? Will Sora forgive him? Can Jellyapple finish this fanfic before she gets flamed for talking like the stupid foreshadowing Foxkids announcer, find out next... on chapter 3 The Bet!  
Please remember to REVIEW!!!! Pretty please with an tokomon on top?!  
  



	3. The Bet---Ch. 3

Bet - CHAPTER 3 ~ By: Jellyapple  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are NOT blue, I do not own Digimon, so please  
don't sue... but if you steal this fic, you'll be black and blue. ^^;  
  
Ok we last left off when Tai was still contemplating how to apologize to Sora while reminiscing their friendship's past, and it also appears both of them have feelings for each other, *dun dun dun*  
  
" " speech are in quotes  
~ italics means thoughts  
A/N: Author's notes  
  
*Sigh* Man how am I ever going to apologize said Tai as he stared at the dreaded phone.  
Oh well here goes nothing as he picked up the telephone and began to dial.  
  
*Ring Ring* *Beep* *This is Sora speaking, I am not here right now, and if this is Tai, I am probably sitting right next to the phone because I am the pathetic girl who can't get a date for a life, oh yeah by the way I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!*   
*Whoa Sora sounds pretty pissed to have left that on the answering machine, well time for Plan B, good ol' email, let's just hope this time there won't be a giant crazed digimon trying to take over the internet...  
  
(A/N: Below is the letter on the screen...)  
  
Dear Sora,  
We have been friends for a long time and there were many times where we got into fights. ( Most of which I got you angry first with my big mouth) Through the years from me throwing up in your hat, to last year when I gave you that hairclip. And once again I am sorry and hope you will forgive me this time. I did not mean to say about the whole never getting a date thing, you are beautiful inside out and its their loss they never got to know you. Sorry Sora. =*(  
Hopefully your BF,  
Tai  
  
*Click* "Your mail is sent" Man, I hope this works,  
  
"You've got mail!" ~Hmm I wonder who sent me mail, better not be one of those chain letters again~ said Sora. *Hmph!* ~It's from Tai, might as well read what he has to say~  
*Reads the email* BF? And beautiful? Does he like me too? Better call to get an explanation.  
  
*Ring Ring* "Hello Kamiya residence speaking." Kari responded.  
"Hi Kari, this is Sora, is Tai there?"  
"Hi Sora, wait let me get him'  
"Tai, IT'S YOUR CRUSH!" yelled Kari in a sing songy voice.  
"Shut up Kari what are you doing home so early aren't you supposed to be AT TK'S? shot back Tai.   
"None of your business!" yelled back Kari as she went to her room.  
  
"Hello Tai are you there?"  
"Oh hi Sora sorry Kari was just being a brat as usual, don't listen to a word she said.  
"I was calling about your email. I forgive you but that doesn't mean I'm still not angry.  
" I understand " replied Tai a little less upset.  
"So... what did you mean by "Hopefully your BF,?" asked Sora.  
"What?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it was supposed to be BFF, guess I had a typo.  
~Not that I would mind being your boyfriend~ thought Tai dreamily.  
~It's just a typo you idiot! He would never like you any more than a best friend.  
"Oh that's ok I was a little worried about your closing" lied Sora.  
" Typical Sora, getting ruffled up over lovey dovey mush things, even if it was a mistake." Said Tai.  
"Tai are we going to start this again, I told you I could be girlie if I wanted it's just that I don't so back off ok?" replied Sora getting a little irritated.  
"Oh yeah? How would you like to make a bet?"   
"What kind of bet?  
"You have to be girlie for one whole week, that means, makeup, skirts, the whole nine yards AND you have to get asked out with your new look"  
"What will I get if I win?"  
"You'll see, and if I win... well I can't think of anything now, but I'll tell you when the time comes, so are you on?"  
Oh crap, you don't even own any other skirts besides the tennis outfit and the school uniform, and don't even talk about makeup, but if I win, I get to rub this in Tai's face and who knows I might even get a bf and make Tai jealous. All right, here goes!  
"I'm in Kamiya, see you on Monday at school, try not to nosebleed!" bluffed Sora.  
They both ha ng up. Sora then took out her address book and looked up a phone number  
under the T section. Where is it? There it is! Tachikawa!  
  
*Ring Ring* "Hello this is Mimi speaking."  
"Hi Mimi?!?! I NEED HELP!"  
  
A/N: to be continued... sorry I'm a lazy bum and this fic is gonna take forever to finish... but like I say REVIEWS keeps me going and going and going and going...  
*Energizer bunny sweatdrops* REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!  



	4. The Bet---Ch.4

The Bet - CHAPTER 4 ~ BY: JellyApple  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Digimon if you do however choose to sue my pants off, you are welcome to have my vast amount of cousins... -_-;;;  
  
" " speech  
~ italics thoughts  
* actions  
A/N: author's notes  
  
Last time we left off, the bet had begun, and Sora frantically called Mimi for help, what favor would Sora need from Mimi... read below to find out ^^  
  
  
  
"Mimi, you gotta help me. I'm in deep shit now" pleaded Sora.  
"Whoa, slow down Sora, how deep are we talking about?   
"Very deep" replied Sora as she recounted her conversation with Tai and the bet.  
~ They fight just like an old married couple ~ Mimi tried hard not to laugh, it was obvious to her that these two were madly in love but were too stubborn to admit it.  
"So Meems, I need you to help me, pleeeeeeeeeeease" begged Sora.  
"Uh... sure Sora, just one problem, how can I help you ?  
"Well with my new look and attitude, I have to be freaken girlie for a week!!!"  
" So, you want me to give you a makeover, and tips on being Miss Priss"  
" Something like that, so what do you say Meems, pretty please with a numemon on top?"  
"Ugh. Don't ever mention that digi-name again and we have a deal."  
Sora laughs. "Ok, so when do we start, I don't have much girlie stuff at home well except that fraying used to be pink scrunchie I have in some corner of my room, so do I need to bring anything?" asked Sora.  
*Sigh* Bring a bottle of aspirin for me, it's going to be a looong week."  
  
Mimi and Sora stops in front of a large building with a lot of people entering and exiting. But for some reason, this building has caused Sora to have some pretty weird facial expressions only last saw when Datamon kidnapped her.  
*Gasp* "It's a control spire, quick we have to destroy it! It's brain washing teenage girls everywhere!" exclaimed Sora.  
"Quit being so melodramatic Sor, it's only a M-A-L-L." responded the ever so calm Mimi as she dragged her reluctant friend into the so called gates of h*ll according to Sora who was screaming bloody murder and threatening to tell Matt Mimi has the hots for a certain blonde hair blue eyed rock star and listens to a certain "I turn around" before she goes to sleep every night. Meanwhile a furious blushing Mimi is also blackmailing her red head friend who tends to talk in her sleep about a certain big haired brunette soccer player while hugging a suspiciously familiar troll doll whose hair was gelled to unspeakable resemblance.  
  
After all the bickering and threats, Mimi finally came to a screeching halt.  
"Oh my god Sora, it's Pink Princess! And they have a sale! I haven't been here a whole week!"  
"Gee lucky you Meems" replied the sarcastic Sora while staring at a neighboring sports shop.  
"Come on Sora, this will be the perfect store for your new wardrobe." Exclaimed Mimi confidently.  
"What are you crazy Mimi?! You know I can't stand pink much less wearing it!"  
"The old Sora can't stand pink, but the new you will worship it UNDERSTAND?!" hissed Mimi.  
Sora sweatdropped. " O...k... so where do we start?" whispered Sora in terror of her friend's persistence.  
Then Mimi returned to her perky self again. " First we have got to get you some skirts, some minis perhaps to show off those great legs, boy I never knew soccer back then sure did wonders Sor, hey I wonder if Tai has sexy legs" giggled a chirpy Mimi. Sora groaned meanwhile laughing as her pink haired friend went through rack after rack of so called skirts and placed them onto Sora's arms, already occupied by a spilling load of "flimsy cloths" as referred to Sora.   
  
"Well boy am I pooped" said Mimi as the two exited the store with Sora's arms dangling with shopping bags that were weighing the poor girl down.  
"So does that mean we're done?" asked a very hopeful Sora with starry eyes.  
"No what are you silly? We still haven't shopped for tops, shoes, makeup and we have to do something about your hair, it's all limp and pooey." Sora facefaulted.  
"All that? Isn't that a little extreme?" said the flabbergasted Sora.  
"You're right, we can do those other things tomorrow, for now you can borrow my makeup, shoes, etc., but we have got to get you to the hair salon and get you a new hair style, you may have lost that silly hat but it can still use some work, well the day isn't long so we better get moving" Mimi chirped while she pulled a disoriented Sora from the tiled floor.  
  
"Ok, Pierre, this my friend Sora, she's here for a new hairstyle, so don't hold back, whatever you see fit Ok?" said Mimi to the male hair stylist who was examining Sora's hair at different angles.  
" Oh my dear Mimi when have I ever let you down, trust me when ze day is done, your friend vill look tres extradinaire!" gushed Pierre.  
"Uh Meems, I'm not sure if this is a good idea" said Sora worriedly.  
"Don't worry Sor, Pierre is a very good friend of mine, so the price won't be a problem, now don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing, we wouldn't you getting gray hairs now would we?"  
Sora sighed. ~ The price is the last thing on my mind ~ she thought as a pair of gleaming shears neared her auburn locks.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(A/N): *Gasp* I dissed pink, o forgive lord(dess??) of the colors. _ Don't worry I won't do anything drastic to Sora's hair, maybe a nice mohawk, lol j/k I'm open to any suggestions for her " 'do". Speaking of hair, I actually had that weird fantasy of taking a brown haired Troll doll and fixing it to look like Tai, but *sigh* it's not the same. Well anyways, since school is starting soon, I won't be updating as frequently but of course REVIEWS motivate me. ^_*  
  
IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT, PLEASE REVIEW!!! *type type*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
